Hades Game
by yourenotascoolasbowties
Summary: Ember Malik has a normal life until three half bloods appear at her door. She finds out she and her friend Charlie are each one of them and has been recruited to play in Hades Game, a game of survival.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! Hope you like it, and because I want you too, review (once you've read the chapter of course) PS I'm pretty busy with school so updates will be at most once a week.**

**1- Ember**

My life changed the day three half bloods appeared at my door. Until then, it was a normal day. After school my friend Charlie (her real name was Charlotte but she hated that name so she went by Charlie) came to the apartment where my mom and I lived and we were just hanging out when there was a knock on the door. There were three people there. A boy with blond hair in a purple tshirt, a girl with choppy brown hair in an orange shirt that said "Camp Half Blood", and a short boy with curly hair wearing a shirt identical to the one the girl was wearing. They were all about 17 and they looked out of breath, like they were running.

"I'm not interested in what ever you're selling for your camp," I said, like I told all salesman.

"Wait," the girl said. "Ember Malik and Charlotte Mendell?"

"It's Charlie, but yeah, that's us," Charlie told the trio.

The shorter boy breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm Leo," he informed me and Charlie. "This is Piper and Jason. Can we come in?"

I put my hand on the doorframe to block their entry. "Not till I know why you're here and how you know our names."

"This is something that really needs to be discussed in private. I swear, we aren't serial killers."

I sigh, knowing I won't get anywhere. "Try anything and I'm calling the cops."

• • •

The three sat on my couch and Charlie and I sat on the coffee table. "So first order of business, getting you to Camp Half Blood," Jason stated.

"Wait," Charlie said. "Why are you here? Who are you?"

"We're half bloods. A half blood is a child an Olympian god. So yeah, all those 'myths' are real. We don't know who your godly parents are. We have been told that both your mothers know they had an affair with a god. There is the issue of Hades' Game, but we will go over that back at camp, we know just as much about it as you do. Any questions?" Piper said

"One," I say. "What is this camp and where it?"

Leo hesitates, then says, "first of all, that was two questions, second, it protects kids and teenagers like us- like you. It's on Long Island."

"Wait, wait," Charlie says. "We are just supposed to go to some camp with three kids we just met? And Long Island is pretty far away from Seattle. We can't just go."

"I really agree with Charlie. Like no offense but you could be murders or something. And I'm not gonna travel all the way across the country because you told me to," I say.

The three hesitate to answer. They look at each other and mutter some stuff I'm not even sure they can hear. "Look," Piper says. "I understand that you might not want to come. So I think you should call your mom. Tell her it's urgent and she needs to get here. Charlie, you should do the same." She grabbed the phone off the table next to her and handed it to me.

I would like to say I have a good relationship with my mom. We look alike. Both blond with blue eyes. We are both 5'5". Our personalities are so different. She's such a perfectionist and she always dresses nice. I wear tshirts, jeans, and the black combat boots that Charlie and I both wear. I am the opposite of organized. The only thing my mom ever let me do was dip dye my hair light blue, and that was an hour long argument.

Charlie is just like her mom but they don't look alike at all. Her mom is a brunette, Charlie is ginger. Her mom is very easygoing and Charlie is too.

I took the phone from Piper and dialed my mom's number. "Hello?" I heard from the other end.

"Hi mom, uh there are three people here from some camp. They say its urgent and you need to get here."

My mom sounded scared as she said the next sentence. "They aren't from Camp Half Blood, are they?"

"That's what their tshirts say."

"Oh my gods Ember. I will be over with Ms. Mendell in a few minutes." My mom hung up.

I turn to the trio. "What is this camp?" I say, almost scared. "My mom sounded terrified on the phone."

Jason hesitates before saying, "half bloods aren't exactly very... safe."

"Why not?" Charlie asks.

"Monsters," Leo says. "Mythological monsters."

"Right," I answer and my mom and Charlie's mom walk in.

Piper stands up. "We told them everything. We need to be on the next plane to Manhattan."

"Okay. Charlie your mom brought a bag for you. Ember, go pack one," my mom tells me.

An hour and a half later Charlie, Piper, Leo, Jason, and I are eating dinner at the airport before our flight. Our parents couldn't come, they said it could only be us. I'm nervous to go to this new camp. I don't know what to expect or what a half blood really is.

This thought crosses my mind multiple times on the flight and finally we get there. All I can say when we do is "Woah."

**A/N: So how'd you like it? I worked hard on it, it actually took me a week to write so please please please review! And if you have any suggestions or just questions leave them in a review and I will answer all questions in the authors note next chapter. Please suggest me stuff too I could really use it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I've only got a three day (school, this isn't Night Vale) week this week so hopefully I will have a lot more time to write than normal. Hope you guys like chapter 2**

**2- Charlie**

A not-so-random case senario- three people appear at your best friend's house and tell you you are half god. Do you go with them across the country to New York? Well apparently I do.

We arrive at their special camp called Camp Half Blood. "Woah," Ember says. Woah is right. There were tons of cabins on one side, on the other there where what look like training areas and what I'm pretty sure is a climbing wall with lava falling down it, and woods behind it all. A girl with blonde hair and gray eyes ran up with a boy with black hair and green eyes.

"You got them to come!" the girl said. Then she turned to me and Ember. "I'm Annabeth and this is my boyfriend Percy."

"Hey," the boy, Percy, said.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Charlie and this is Ember."

"Um hi," Ember said unenthusiastically.

Annabeth motioned to me then told Piper, "why don't you take Charlie to find her weapon then on a tour. I'll take Ember on a tour then I'll find her a weapon."

As Piper and I walk to the training area, I can't help but think that Annabeth obviously has some kind of authority, just by the way Piper obeyed her without question. I am about to ask, but we arrive at what appears to be a large cabinet. Piper opens it and turns to me.

"Does anything stand out to you?" she says.

"Uh..." I say, not seeing anything. Suddenly Piper's eyes widen. "What?" I ask. I receive no answer. "What!" I demand.

Piper points above my head. "You've been claimed," she says. "You're a daughter of Apollo."

"Isn't he the god of archery? Should I try out a bow and arrow?"

"Yeah," Piper says, motioning to the bows and quivers of arrows. "Take your pick."

After trying every bow there, I learned none of them fit. I still had a good shot, so I could tell that was the weapon for me, just none of them were right. In the end I just took the one that worked best, but it was still a poor fit. I also got a knife that straps to my arm in case I need to do hand to hand combat.

Piper took me on a tour then she dropped me off at the door of cabin 7 and told me the other campers here would help me and to meet her out here in an hour. I stepped into the cabin.

"Hi, I'm Charlie, Piper said this is my cabin," I said awkwardly.

A boy walked up to me. "Hi Charlie. I'm Will Solace, the head counsler here. Welcome to the Apollo cabin," he said. The other campers cheered and introduced themselves. I hope no one expects me to recognize them tonight because the only name that stuck in my head was Will's.

"Alright guys, I think Charlie has had enough. You all remember how hard your first day was," Will said to the others. Then he turned to me. "Come on, I'll show you where your bunk is. You're gonna love it here."

An hour later I met Piper outside the Apollo cabin. "Okay," she said, "we need to meet Annabeth and Ember at the big house and go over a few things."

Once we got to the big house I got to see Ember again. "Hey!" she said. "I got claimed, I'm the daughter of Hermes! The people in that cabin are amazing but apparently you can't really trust them. How's it going for you?"

"Good. I got claimed too, I'm the daughter of Apollo. The people there are great, I didn't get to know anyone but the head counsler Will very well though. Will says everyone is really great and it seems like he was right."

"Oh my god that's amazing Charlie!" Ember says. "So where are we going?"

"This is called the Big House, it's where we have meetings and stuff," Annabeth tells us.

The "meeting" as Annabeth said was held around a pingpong table and it included me, Piper, Ember, Leo, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, some guy who called himself Mr. D, and another guy called Chiron. "First order of business, I'm Chiron, yes the one that trained the Jason, and this is Dionysus, yes the god. Welcome Ember and Charlie."

Ember stared at him. I broke the silence that followed by saying simply, "hi." Did I really just say hi to a Greek god?

"Anyway," Chiron says. "I suppose you are wondering why we brought you here today. All of you have been called to compete in Hades Game. Hades Game is a game obviously run by Hades where 7 competitors are put in this area of the Rocky Mountains in Colorado and they have to compete to get the flag. Whoever gets it first is the winner an if you must you can drop out. No one shames you for doing that. If no one gets the flag in a week the game will end and there won't be a winner. It starts in 2 months. Any questions."

"What does the winner get?" Leo asks.

"We don't know, Mr. Valdez. No one has ever won before."

• • •

Later that night before the singalong my cabin is leading I wondered around the camp behind the cabins. I hear an unknown voice behind me say, "hey." I slowly turn around, unsure of what else to do. "It's okay, I'm your dad," the voice said.

"Apollo?" I ask.

"In the flesh," he responds. "I have something for you because I noticed joke of the bows here worked for you." He tosses me what he is holding. It's a bright orange backpack, a different shade than the shirts they wear here.

"How will this help my weapon problem?" I wonder.

Apollo sighs. "Give me your old bow and pull both the straps simultaneously." I do as he says and suddenly the backpack turns into a pitch black bow and quiver of arrows. I pull an arrow out and the tip is bronze. "The arrows will never run out," Apollo tell me. "The backpack has infinite space. Just pull the strap pin the quiver to get it back. Oh and it will always be perfectly balanced."

And with that he and my old bow disappear. I run back so I can make it to the singalong on time.

**A/N: So I kinda lied about having more time to write. Sorry but the past 2 weeks have been messed up. Anyway please review! **


End file.
